


All together now

by SuperMeh



Category: Brave (2012), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010), The Big Four - Fandom
Genre: Disney Multiverse, Hogwarts, Multi, Muy posible Oc, Posible OC, Producto de mi diarreamental
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:42:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1199523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperMeh/pseuds/SuperMeh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Llevaba tiempo total y perdidamente enamorada de estos personajes. Cuando descubrí que a alguna mente brillante se le ocurrió llevárselos a un sitio tan mágico como es Hogwarts no pude evitar empezar a escribir sobre ellos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Les presentamos el Callejón Diagon

**Author's Note:**

> No creo que ningún lector pueda llegar a imaginar lo muy nerviosa que me pone el hecho de publicar algo en lo que he metido tantas horas.
> 
> Ojalá sea de vuestro agrado.

El despertador suena diligentemente a las nueve y media de la mañana, como todas las mañanas des que empezaron las vacaciones de verano. No es como si Rapunzel tuviera mil cosas por hacer, todo lo contrario, pero si no se ponía el despertador acababa levantándose a la hora de comer con la sensación de haber malgastado gran parte del día.  
Normalmente cuando el despertador suena ella se retuerce bajo las sabanas, retrasa la hora de alarma una media hora y vuelve a dormirse. Hoy no. 

Cuando se despierta lo hace con energía. Salta de entre las sabanas y se enfunda sus mullidas zapatillas antes de apagar la alarma con un manotazo. La casa está en completo silencio, en realidad en semi-silencio, el canto de los pajarillos que viven en el nido junto a su ventana amenizan la mañana. Rapunzel se levanta, arrastrando con ella a Pascal que dormía plácidamente entre las hebras de su pelo pajizo y sale al pasillo con pasos ligeros, seguida de cerca por su infinita melena.

Suele fantasear con que es una bailarina reconocida, que se mueve con soltura y fluidez y tiene los pasos ligeros y gráciles como los de un cervatillo. Gothel no la quiso apuntar a ballet cuando se lo pidió pero la Señora DeFalco –la agradable anciana del 5ºA– se ofreció a enseñarle durante las mañanas del sábado. Jessica DeFalco había sido profesora de danza en una pequeña escuela de Portobello Road ya cerrada, de eso hacía apenas tres años –la Señora DeFalco acaba de jubilarse– y aún se veía con energía para enseñar a una niñita de, en ese entonces, ocho años. 

Rapunzel nunca se lo ha contado a su Madre. Le comentó por encima cual había sido el oficio de la Señora DeFalco antes de jubilarse –para ver la reacción– y solo consiguió que la mujer se enfadara con ella por ser tan insistente y la dejara sin moras para la merienda. Después de eso aprendió que es más fácil pedir perdón si te descubren que pedir permiso. No le contó lo de sus clases de escultura con Ginebra Brevoot – la Universitaria del final de la calle–, ni lo de su pequeño trabajo matutino de paseadora de perros. Nunca ha sido difícil ocultarle algo a Gothel, no le presta atención, se levanta tarde e ignora todo lo que tenga relación con Rapunzel y pueda causarle alguna molestia. 

A veces cree que es algo muy parecido a esos cachorritos que se regalan por navidades, pero que cuando crecen y dejan de ser monos, adorables y graciosos son abandonados. Piensa que eso le pasó a Gothel, adoptó a una niñita por qué en esos tiempos le pareció una buena idea, pero a la que creció y empezó a pedir dinero y a desobedecer las normas impuestas dejó de hacerle gracia, pero a una niña no se la puede abandonar como a un perro. O eso le gusta pensar a Punzie. Eso sí, Gothel nunca se olvida de “su momento”. Todos los días después de comer toman asiento en el comedor y hablan de sus cosas mientras Gothel le peina la brillante cabellera rubia.

Abre la puerta de la cocina con cuidado, lo justo como para que pueda escabullirse por el hueco. La puerta chirría si la abre más y no quiere que su madre despierte.  
La cocina tiene una gran ventana que ocupa prácticamente toda la pared este de la habitación, por la que, si no se cierran las persianas, entra una dolorosa cantidad de luz brillante y matinal que le golpea sin compasión. Entrecierra los ojos y se queda parada frente a la puerta, sintiendo el calorcito en la cara mientras espera a que sus ojos se acostumbren a la luz.

Hace una cafetera, llena dos dedos de una taza con café y le hecha cuatro terrones de azúcar moreno. Preferiría que hubiera azúcar blanco pero últimamente Gothel se ha estado juntando con Mona Manstrale – la chica muggle con la que sale el portero del edificio– y no deja de cacarear sobre que los alimentos refinados son como veneno y un montón de tonterías más, y a causa de todo eso ahora ella no puede ponerle azúcar blanco a su café con leche matutino. Ojalá Gothel se canse pronto de la comida saludable.  
Cuando ha deshecho el azúcar acaba de rellenar la taza con leche fría. Sobre la mesa de la cocina hay una enorme lechuza parda con una carta en el pico y un saquito que parece a punto de explotar junto la patas. Rapunzel saca una golosina para lechuzas de un cajón y se la ofrece mientras abre la carta.

 

Querida Srta. Grimm,  
Hace ya nueve años el Reino de la Isla del Sol decretó que, des del mismo momento en que Ud. cumpliera once años y se viera por fin envuelta en el Mundo Mágico, nuestro pequeño y apacible país se haría cargos de gran parte de sus gastos, si a Ud. le parecía bien.  
Ya que respondió, aunque con algún retraso, afirmativamente a nuestra última carta le enviamos con esta 250 G, 50 G por mes más la insignia de nuestro pequeño y apacible país forjada en plata como regalo por su cumpleaños.  
El Reino de la Isla del Sol desea felicitarla, aunque con retraso, por su decimoprimer cumpleaños, y le recuerda que aunque, por el momento, se encuentre lejos de casa siempre tendrá un hogar en nuestro pequeño y apacible país.  
Nuestros más brillantes deseos.

Consejo Central del Reino de la Isla del Sol.

 

Tiene que releer la carta un par de veces para llegar a la conclusión de que no la entiende. Parece ser que el “pequeño y apacible” Reino de la Isla del Sol la tenía en gran alta estima y que habían decidido asegurarse de que tendría suficiente dinero como para comprarse un piso en la zona más pija de todo Londres en un mes. Supuso que Gothel había respondido a esa primera carta en su nombre y, ya que no le había comentado nada sobre el tema, pretendía adueñarse de todo ese dinero, SU dinero.  
El reloj marca las diez menos veinte cuando Rapunzel ha acabado de escribir una contestación para el apacible Consejo Central de la Isla del Sol. En ella les agradece de mil maneras su ayuda y les asegura que va a lucir el emblema con orgullo, también les pide que a partir de ese momento se aseguren de que la lechuza que envíen va a ir directa a su habitación y que no va a entregar nada a nadie que no sea ella. Le gustaría preguntar pero algo se lo impide, no quiere preocupar a esa gente tan agradable.  
La lechuza sale volando por la ventana y ella se acaba el café de un trago antes de subir corriendo a su habitación a cambiarse. 

¿El planning para hoy? Hacer las compras para el nuevo curso.

Se pone un vestidito corto y sencillo rosa palo y las romanas oscuras que le regaló Ginebra por su cumpleaños, en ese momento aún hacía frío para estrenarlas pero le parece buena idea hacerlo hoy, es el día ideal. Mete el monedero con las monedas que le dio Gothel anoche para que pudiera ir a hacer las compras sin molestarla en su mochilita de cuero claro, junto a las llaves, unas cuantas pinzas y gomas para el pelo y la lista de todo lo que tiene que comprar en el Callejón Diagon. Baja a la cocina de nuevo y coge un par de manzanas y el saco de galeones, que es pesado y suena a monedas, y sube las escaleras sufriendo por la posibilidad de que Gothel se despierte y la descubra escondiendo el dinero.

El plan inicial era esconder los galeones en su habitación e ir sacando según los necesitara pero, va a irse a Hogwarts en una semana y no piensa correr el riesgo de que su madre la descubra, así que mete el saco en su mochila, que parece que vaya a reventar, y sale de casa con una idea muy clara de cuál va a ser su primera parada una vez llegue al Callejón Diagon.

Se cruza con la Señora DeFalco y la Señora Haggard que vuelven del mercado con los carritos llenos y un montón de cotilleos por explotar. Le preguntan a donde va con la mochila tan llena y ella les explica que se va de compras, pero la Señora DeFalco no la deja irse hasta que entre las dos ancianas no le han hecho un bonito peinado a base de trencitas y trenzas entrelazadas que le caen con gracia por la espalda hasta llegarle a la altura de las rodillas. Les da las gracias y sale justa para coger el autobús de las diez hacia Charing Cross Road.

 

Tres arriba, dos horizontales y la pared de ladrillos se abre una vez más, mostrándole el mágico ambiente del Callejón Diagon.

Pasa de largo la multitud de tiendas y tenderetes que llaman su atención como la miel a las moscas y se dirige con paso firme a Gringotts.

Entra en el gran edificio de mármol blanco con las rodillas temblando. Los gnomos no le acaban de hacer gracia. Se toma su tiempo para leer y releer la inscripción de las puerta de plata.

Entra, desconocido, pero ten cuidado  
Con lo que le espera al pecado de la codicia,  
Porque aquellos que cogen, pero no se lo han ganado,  
Deberán pagar en cambio mucho más,  
Así que si buscas por debajo de nuestro suelo  
Un tesoro que nunca fue tuyo,  
Ladrón, te hemos advertido, ten cuidado  
De encontrar aquí algo más que un tesoro.

Ni imagina que tipo de loco podría intentar robar en ese sitio. Su madre suele contarle que los gnomos son exageradamente peligrosos si se intenta robarles su oro, aunque ni siquiera sea suyo.

Con temor se acerca al mostrador. Después de un par de minutos siendo ignorada carraspea, cuando los diminutos y oscuros ojos del gnomo se fijan en ella desea no haberlo hecho.

-Q-quisiera guardar aquí mi dinero.

El gnomo la mira condescendiente y murmura algo por lo bajo causando una sonrisa retorcido a los gnomos cercanos. Rapunzel se retuerce las manos incomoda.

-No vamos a facilitarte una bóveda si no haces un ingreso mayor a ciento cincuenta galeones.

Cuando ella, sonriente, deja la mochila en el suelo y saca el saco repleto de monedas de oro un brillo interesado se enciende en los ojos del pequeño banquero. Gothel le había dado diez galeones para sus compras, así que decidió meter todo el dinero a excepción de veinticinco galeones. El gnomo la acompañó hacia una de las puertas laterales.

El aire húmedo y viciado le golpeó con fuerza, metiéndose en su nariz y causándole un pequeño ataque de tos.

-Vamos a facilitarle una bóveda pequeña, dos por dos. ¿Le parece correcto?

Ella asiente y el gnomo le urge a tomar asiento en el maltratado vagón. Rapunzel intenta recordar el camino, pero después del sexto giro a la derecha consecutivo lo da por imposible y dedica el resto del viaje a intentar leer los números de las bóvedas, una tarea titánica teniendo en cuenta la gran velocidad a la que va el vagoncito.

-Bóveda número 344- informa él.

Vacía el saco al fondo de la salita y el gnomo la mira como si le enfadara que maltratara las monedas de esa forma pero le da una pequeña llavecita dorada con el número 344 grabado. Rapunzel cuenta veinticinco monedas e intenta meterlas todas en la bolsita de terciopelo rojizo que usa como monedero pero, claramente, no entran.

-¿No tendrá usted alguna bolsita para meterlas verdad?

Se sorprende cuando el gnomo se saca un saquito de cuero morado del bolsillo y se lo tiende- Serán cinco sikles.

Punzie le tiende un galeón y aprovecha que él está contando el cambio para meter los veinticinco galeones en su nuevo monedero secreto. Ya tiene dos: el monedero secreto para el dinero muggle y el monedero secreto para el dinero mágico. Sonríe satisfecha y acepta los quince sikles de cambio.

En el camino de vuelta el gnomo le cuenta la norma básica: no perder la llave. Si la pierde no podrá sacar su dinero nunca jamás, le intenta convencer de que contrate algún maleficio para proteger sus ahorros, pero Rapunzel lo encuentra una tontería y pasan el resto del viaje discutiendo sobre el tema.

Al salir de Gringotts su primera parada es Madam Malkin.

Charlotte, la yerna de la dueña, la recibe con un enérgico buenos días y pregunta por su madre.

Madam Malkin decidió jubilarse tres años atrás, dejando la tienda en manos de la eficiente Charlotte, su pupila. En cuanto la chica vio que la tienda estaba en sus manos cerró el establecimiento y decidió hacer todos los cambios y reformas que hacía tantos años que la tienda necesitaba. La repintaron con un interesante color salmón y pusieron un nuevo suelo de madera blanca cubierto por una tupida y enorme alfombre persa que solo dejaba ver unos pocos centímetros de suelo. Añadieron una sección de ropa muggle y compraron el local abandonado del lado para abrir “Zapatos y complementos de Madame Malkin”.

Al principio Madame Malkin no lo tenía muy claro, muchos cambios en muy poco tiempo. La pobre anciana estaba aterrada con la idea de perder a la clientela que tantos años le había costado conseguir, pero Charlotte no se amilanó y la reforma acabó siendo un éxito.

Rapunzel le sonríe. Lotta es una mujer joven y bonita, con una larga cabellera negra y ojos rasgados de color ámbar que brillan siempre con una chispa inteligente y vivaz.  
-¿Nerviosa?- pregunta la modista en cuanto la tiene subida a un escabel.

-Más bien estoy impaciente. ¡Voy a ir a Hogwarts Lotta!- ella ríe con una risa musical y le cuenta sobre sus vivencias en Hogwarts. Le habla del atractivo capitán del equipo de Hufflepuff de su época, Kermith Frederich, que tenía buenas manos pero poco cerebro, le habla sobre los nervios que pasó con los TIMO y sobre su primer baile de Navidad.  
-Creo que ahora lo celebran todos los años, pero en mi época solo lo celebraron una vez, durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

Le explica con pelos y señales todos los detalles del preciosísimo vestido de baile que se puso y le habla con tono soñador de François De Gaulle, el chico de la escuela francesa que la llevó al baile y la trató como si fuera una princesa.

-¿Y por qué no te casaste con François en vez de con Bobby?- pregunta Rapunzel con inocencia mientras Charlotte le ajusta los bajos de la última túnica.  
-Por qué François estaba bien para ser mi príncipe esa noche, pero no habría sido capaz de mimarme como a una reina durante el resto de nuestros días. Bobby sí.  
La niña asiente y calla, reflexiona. Cree que empieza a entenderlo cuando Michel entra en la tienda pro la puerta de atrás, cargado con una caja y con una estrella dibujada en la mejilla. En cuanto las ve deja la caja y se acerca a saludarlas, un beso para cada una.

-¡Que te vas a Hogwarts Flor!- Apretuja a Rapunzel en un abrazo de oso provocando las quejas de Charlotte.

Michel es un chico muggle, el hermano de Charlotte, cuatro años mayor que Rapunzel, adora el mundo mágico y prácticamente todo lo que hay en él. Es un chico tan agradable que la gran mayoría decide ignorar el hecho de que es un muggle en su territorio. Idéntico a su hermana mayor, pero agujereado y tatuado. Una vez cuando Punzie le preguntó cuántos pricings llevaba Mitch contestó:

-Cinco en cada oreja, uno en la lengua, uno en la ceja y dos más.

Nunca consiguió sacarle la ubicación de esos dos últimos.

-¿Te ha dicho Lotta que tenemos nueva mercancía de Amarillo Limón?

Le promete que se la enseñará en cuanto Lotta acabe con ella y se mete en el almacén mientras silba una cancioncilla que Rapunzel reconoce pero no consigue acordarse de qué.  
Madam Malkin llega a las once menos cinco con la otra modista, Elisabeth Swan, y le da un caramelito a Rapunzel al tiempo que pregunta por Gothel.

-Hoy tenía trabajo- la excusa ella. Cuando Madam Malkin argumenta que su madre es una mujer muy trabajadora Rapunzel no sabe que decir.

Poco después entran una madre y sus dos hijas, Madam Malkin las saluda con exageración y acompaña a la menor de las niñas al escabel.

Rapunzel las estudia en silencio mientras Lotta asegura su trabajo. 

La niña que hay a su lado sonríe nerviosa, lleva el pelo pelirrojo recogido en dos trenzas que le caen por encima de los hombros pecosos. Tiene unos preciosos ojos de un extraño color, entre verde y azul que brillan con vida. La otra niña, la mayor, que espera paciente al lado de su madre, se ve increíblemente elegante y pragmática, su piel se ve tan perfecta que parece retocada con Photoshop, sus ojos son algo más oscuros que los de su hermana menor, pero tienen la misma naricita arremangada. Aunque lo que más llama la atención de la segunda chica es el pelo tan rubio que parece blanco recogido en un moño apretado.

-Esto ya está- informa Lotta pasándose la mano por el pelo- Que sepas que la tela del forro cambiará de color en cuanto te asignen a una casa.

-¿La mía también puede hacerlo?- pregunta la otra niña emocionada- Por favor- añade cohibida.

-¡Por supuesto!- asegura Eli saliendo del almacén con unas cuantas perchas colgándole del brazo.

Lotta le pide que espere mientras va a buscar a Mitch y Rapunzel queda abandonada sobre su escabel.

-¿También vas a ir a Hogwarts?-pregunta su vecina de escabel. 

-Primero- responde Punzie.

-¡Yo igual!- parece increíblemente feliz por eso- Elsa ira a tercero este año. Papá está aquí al lado comprando los libros.

No puede evitar pensar que es una niña muy mona, se la ve tremendamente emocionada por todo lo que pasa a su alrededor.

-Soy Anna Bell (Frozen)- lo dice de golpe, como si se le hubiera olvidado hasta ese momento.

-¿Anabel? 

-Anna. Bell.

-Ah… Yo soy Punzie. Rapunzel Grimm perdón. Y supongo que iré a por mis libros en cuanto salga de aquí.

-¿No has venido con tus padres?- pregunta Anna horrorizada.

Ella niega con la cabeza- Madre estaba muy ocupada hoy.

-¿Y tu padre?

-No tengo.

No lo dice para que el tengan pena, ni mucho menos. Nunca ha tenido un padre, no puede echarlo en falta.

Cuando Mitch sale con unos cuantos “trapitos” bajo el brazo y le sonríe se le marcan los hoyuelos y Rapunzel está segura que nunca había estado tan contenta de verle. Después de su último comentario el ambiente se había viciado un poco y Elisabeth no tiene la habilidad de las mujeres Malkin para acabar con los momentos incomodos con un par de palabras.

El chico le tapa los ojos des de atrás y le pide a su hermana que la vista con un poco de esa magia suya. Cuando le destapa los ojos Rapunzel suelta un gritito complacida.  
-¡Rosa!- dice él con teatralidad.

Lleva puesto un bonito vestido de tela con la falda de tul y unas letras hechas de lentejuelas que forman la palabra “Cutie”. Unos zapatitos de charol y un par de coleteros blancos acompañaban al conjunto. El pelo lo llevaba recogido en dos extrañas coletas que caen hasta su cintura y vuelven a pasar por las gomas creando una especie de círculo de pelo muy gracioso.

-Eres adorable- comenta Mitch con una sonrisa satisfecha- Sabía que ibas estar muy “cute”.

Los dos se ríen y Anna les mira con ojos grandes, parece un poco celosa.

-Te regalaré un conjunto como este por navidades- promete él.

-Imposible. Voy a comprármelo ahora.

-¿Y con qué dinero vas a hacer el resto de compras si te lo gastas todo en esto?

-Llevo suficiente- insiste ella dibujando una media sonrisa.

-No me creo que Gothel te haya dado tanto dinero.

-No ha sido Gothel.

Rapunzel le cuenta lo ocurrido esa mañana, pero Mitch no sabe nada. Por suerte la hermana de Anna sí.

-He oído que el Reino de la Isla del Sol cuida mucho de sus ciudadanos. ¿Eres de allí?

Les explica sobre su adopción y les confiesa que no tenía ni idea de dónde había salido, daba por hecho que de algún orfanato londinense. Llegan a la conclusión de que lo más probable es que hubiera nacido en el pequeño reino y que Gothel la hubiera adoptado allí, por eso lo del emblema y su hogar. Rapunzel queda contenta con esa conclusión y sale de la tienda despidiéndose con una sonrisa después de prometer que las buscará en el Hogwarts Exprés.

Su siguiente parada es Flourish y Blotts. La atiende un joven hispano que se presenta con un brillo divertido en sus ojos verdes.

-Miguel Fernández Garrido (Road to El Dorado).

Rapunzel le tiende su lista en cuanto él se la pide y justos pasan un buen rato dando vueltas por la tienda buscando todos los tomos necesarios. Miguel será un alumno del último curso, está muy decidido a sacar unas buenas notas en sus EXTASIS para poder correrse una buena juerga el verano que viene. Se ofrece como su orientador en el castillo y le habla de las maravillas de Ravenclaw. Al final Rapunzel realmente piensa que la de las Águilas es la mejor casa de las cuatro.

-La verdad es que se agradece que él ambiente entre las casas se haya tranquilizado bastante- Explica Miguel des de lo alto de una escalera- Des de que yo estuve en primero ha cambiado bastante. Cuando entré ya me dijeron que las peleas entre Gryffindor y Slytherin habían disminuido mucho, pero aún había peleas importantes de vez en cuando. Ahora solo hay alguna rencilla de vez en cuando por el Quidditch y poco cosa más. Aunque sigue habiendo bastante competencia. Competencia sana- asegura para acabar el monologo- Serán 5 Galeones con 15 Sikles.

Rapunzel el tiende el dinero justo más 7 sikles para que le envíen todo a casa, incluidos los uniformes que acaba de comprar.

-A Túlio (Road to El Dorado) no le importará llevar algo de más. No te preocupes.

Sale de la tienda sintiéndose ligera y feliz. Son las doce y media y se pasa por Florean Fortescue por un helado de fresa y caramelo de camino al Emporio de la Lechuza. Cuando por fin llega la recibe una pequeña discusión familiar.

-¿Para qué quieres un cuervo Mavis (Hotel Transilvania)?- pregunta el padre, alto y delgado como un palo de escoba.

-¡Es mucho más original que una lechuza sosa y gris!- rebate la niña, mucho más bajita, de formas redondeadas.

-Los cuervos te pueden sacar los ojos.

-¿Y una lechuza no? ¡Me dijiste que podría escoger la mascota que quisiera!

-Esperaba que eligieras un gatito o un sapo.

-Los sapos son para perdedores.

-Los cuervos son animales muy nobles y leales si se les educa bien- interviene la dependienta por fin.

La niña mira a su padre por debajo del flequillo con pose ganadora y el suspira y acaba cediendo por que no pude negarle nada a su niñita del alma.

-Como ese bicho le haga nada a mi pequeña tenga por seguro que le caerá un buen puro.

En un primer momento no pensó en comprarse una lechuza. No le llegaba el dinero ni de coña. Pero ahora que era una niñita rica podía permitirse una lechucita que se encargara de su correo, aunque tendría que esconderla de Gothel.

Sale de la tienda con un pequeño, diminuto, búho de las nieves en una jaula. Pascal lo mira desconfiado des de su hombro, pero el pequeño Máximus – si, es el nombre ideal para un buhito como ese– se limita a dormitar sin prestarle atención alguna.

A las dos menos cuarto por fin han acabado con prácticamente toda la lista: Tiene los uniformes, los libros, todo el material para pociones y el telescopio, incluso ha comprado una pequeña jaula pensando que así es más probable que no le digan nada por llevarse a Pascal al castillo.  
La última parada: Ollivander.

La puerta se abre acompañada del agradable sonido de una campanilla. La tienda de varitas es otra de las que sufrieron una transformación, aunque bastante menor que la de Madam Malkin, aquí solo se han repintado las paredes de blanco y restaurado la madera de todo el establecimiento. La vieja silla solitaria sigue allí, también restaurada, pero ahora la acompaña un sofá confidente muy bajo y mullido.

Shirley Poppy (Fairy Oak)–bisnieta del Señor Ollivander– la recibe des de detrás del mostrador con su sonrisa deslumbrante y el pelo rojo revuelto de forma imposible. Mr. Berry –el ratoncito mascota de la chica– parece que está haciendo la siesta sobre un montón de facturas desordenadas.

-¿Será tu primera varita?- pregunta la chica rebuscando debajo del mostrador- Entras a Hogwarts este año ¿no?

Antes de que pueda responder el anciano, arrugado y flacucho señor Ollivander aparece en el piso de arriba y le pide a Shirley que el deje atenderla a él.

-Hace ya unos años que me retiraron pero sigo en el pié del cañón- le explica a Rapunzel en cuanto llega a su lado- Aunque quizás mi Shirley tendrá que echarme una manita.

Shirley acepta encantada, se nota que adora a su abuelo. Ollivander suspira satisfecho y les dedica una larga mirada a Rapunzel y sus mascotas. 

-¿Con que mano coges la varita bonita?

Tiene que pensárselo un segundo. Nunca ha cogido una varita- Bueno, el pincel lo cojo con la derecha- dice algo dudosa.

-Bien, bien.

Una cinta métrica sale de su bolsillo y empieza a revolotear alrededor de la niña, midiendo y mesurándole brazos, dedos y altura. Mientras Shirley trastea entre las cajas de varitas.

-Buena elección- alaba su abuelo cuando deja caer tres cajitas alargadas sobre el mostrador- Mi nieta será prefecta de Ravenclaw este año- le explica orgulloso.

Se toma su tiempo para escoger una de las tres y acaba mandando a la chica a por una “varita especial” al piso de arriba.

-Vamos a ver. Madera de castaño y núcleo de fibra de Corazón de Dragón. Diecisiete centímetros. Bonita y ligera. Cógela y agítala.

Punzie obedece pero no pasa nada, está a punto de volver a intentarlo cuando el anciano se la quita de las manos.

-Prueba mejor esta. Madera de avellano y núcleo de Pelo de Unicornio. Veintidós centímetros y medio. Muy elástica.

Esta vez no deja ni que la agite.

-Tampoco es esa- le explica cuando Punzie le dedica una mirada algo confusa. ¿Y si no hay una varita para ella?

-A ver esta. Serval, fibra de Corazón de dragón. Veinte centímetros justos. Rígida.

La agita con ímpetu y las facturas sobre las que dormitaba el ratoncito salen volando en todas direcciones dejando al pobre Mr. Berry desolado y confundido sobre el mostrador.

Entonces Shirley entra en la ecuación.

-Prueba esta- le tiende una preciosísima varita con motivos florales grabado en el mango y una brillante piedra que brilla con todo el fulgor del sol en la punta- Madera de Ojarazno, núcleo de Pelo de Unicornio. Con una piedra solar en la punta como amplificador. Diecinueve centímetros. Una obra de arte sorprendentemente ligera.

El Señor Ollivander mira a su nieta orgulloso y Rapunzel coge la varita que le ofrecen con veneración. Cuando la agita se forma una nube de polvo dorado que levita a la altura de sus ojos. Escucha como nieta y abuelo murmuran complacidos y les dedica una sonrisa radiante.

-¿Todos coincidimos en que esta es la varita cierto? Las varitas de madera de Ojarazno son equilibradas y perceptivas y hacen muy buen equipo con magos y brujas con visión, como tú y yo.

Shirley ríe mientras vuelve detrás del mostrador y guarda las tres varitas desechadas. Por su parte el Señor Ollivander se deja caer sobre la vieja silla ya-no-tan-solitaria con un suspiro satisfecho y le asegura que hará grandes cosas con una varita como esa.

Le paga los diez galeones a Shirley mientras charlan sobre Miguel, el de la librería.

-Es muy buen chico- asegura la pelirroja- pero cuando se juntan con Túlio son terribles. El año pasado encantaron a las armaduras para que se tiraran pedos de polvos de estornudo. No se cómo no los pillaron. 

Con cuidado guarda el paquetito que es su varita en la mochila y se despide de Ollivander con una enorme y agradecida sonrisa. Cuando va a salir por la puerta le confiesa a Shirley que le gustaría que le pusieran en Ravenclaw. Y la puerta se abre do golpe.

Punzie cae de culo con las manos en la nariz quejándose por lo bajo. Alguien se agacha a su lado, deshaciéndose en disculpas y cuando ella abre por fin los ojos se le olvida el dolor en la nariz y sonríe como una tonta.

-¡Nicholas (ROTG)! ¿Este es tu nieto?

Rapunzel ignora por completo al Señor Ollivander, que se levanta y pasa a su lado para abrazar al enorme señor que hay en la puerta, y se queda mirando esos increíbles ojos tan azules que la miran aun pidiendo perdón. Los reconoce, los ha visto en Corazón de Bruja. Esos brillantes ojos y el pelo blanco y despeinado solo pueden ser del descendiente de la Reina de las Nieves, el nieto del mayor juguetero del Mundo mágico: Jack Frost.

-¡Jack! (ROTG)- Nicholas St. North la levanta del suelo mientras regaña a su nieto, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro- No puedes dejar a esta pobre señorita en el suelo después de darle con la puerta.

-Parecía mareada- se defiende él- ¿Cómo iba a saber que al levantarla no iba a volver a caer?

-¡Pues si cae de nuevo la recoges!

Punzie se siente algo perdida. Ni siquiera nota las amables manos de Shirley en su brazo, acompañándola al sofá. 

Cinco minutos después Rapunzel sigue sin poder tenerse en pié, ha sido un buen golpe. Norte, como ha insistido que le llamara, está sentado a su lado, ocupando prácticamente todo el sofá. El Señor Ollivander ha vuelto a la silla, des de allí supervisa el diligente trabajo de su nieta. Y Jack Frost –Ah, Jack Frost– está sentado sobre el mostrador con los ojos fijos en Shirley, que también parece algo encandilada por esos ojazos y rebusca entre las cajas de varitas para dar con la indicada para él.

-Madera de álamo- informa cuando le tiende la primera varita- núcleo de Fibra de Corazón de Dragón. Veintisiete centímetros. Muy elástica. Cógela y agítala.

Jack se toma su tiempo. Coge la varita y le da un largo vistazo para, al final decidir que esa no le gusta.

-No me dice nada- argumenta convencido.

Shirley asiente algo confusa y vuelve a hundir la nariz entre las montañas de varitas. Se interna en el pasillo que hay tras el mostrador y vuelve unos segundos más tarde, con una caja negra entre las manos.

-Ciprés, núcleo de Pelo de Unicornio. Veinti-

-No quiero Pelo de Unicornio- interrumpe él con una disculpa asomándose en sus ojos- Norte me ha hablado de varitas. No creo que una de Pelo de Unicornio sea para mí.  
El señor Ollivander ríe des de su sitio y asiente conforme lo que dice el chico antes de levantarse y enfilar las escaleras hacia el primer piso. Shirley vuelve a meterse entre las cajitas murmurando para sí misma. De vez en cuando dedica una mirada hacia el chico, como si intentara decidir cuál sería la varita indicad apara él.

-¿Ya has acabado tus compras bonita?

Rapunzel se sobresalta en su sitio. Norte le mira sonriente des de su lado. Ella asiente e inconscientemente mira en dirección a sus paquetes, que descansan al lado del sofá, con Pascal en la cima, sobre la jaula de Máximus. 

-¿Es eso un camaleón?

-Sí. Es mi mascota, señor.

Norte ríe ante la actitud cortada de la chica y le palmea la espalda con quizás demasiada fuerza antes de llamar a su nieto.

-¡Mira niño! Esta chiquilla tiene un camaleón mascota.

Jack la mira emocionado antes de saltar del mostrador. Le pregunta si puede tocarlo y ella asiente rápidamente. Cuando el chico coge a Pascal este cambia de color, pasando del marrón que había cogido al entrar en la tienda a un frio azul. Shirley sigue trasteando entre las cajas unos minutos más antes de salir triunfante con una varita envuelta en un trazo de cuero en alto.

-Acebo, núcleo de Pluma de Fénix. Veinticinco centímetros y medio. Rígida y consistente. Vamos, pruébala.

Esta vez Jack si la prueba. La agita y la bombilla de la lamparita del mostrador explota. Shirley bufa exasperada y se la quita de las manos dispuesta a hundirse entre las cajas de nuevo, pero Ollivander la para des del pié de la escalera.

-Dale a probar esta Shirley.

Ella le mira algo confusa pero acepta en silencio y le tiende la varita rojiza a Jack.

-Esta varita no es una varita Ollivander- explica sin quitar los ojos de encima de su abuelo- Mi abuelo la trajo de un viaje que hizo a Sud África hace ya casi cuarenta años. Hasta ahora nunca se nos había ocurrido venderla. Pero quizás sea tu varita.

Jack mira la varita embelesado, la hace girar entre sus dedos y la agita con un movimiento fluido del que salen miles de chispitas blancas. Rapunzel, que ha seguido todo el proceso muy atenta suelta un chillidito complacida en cuanto ve las chispas y Shirley suspira descansada.

-Madera de Serval, en el núcleo hay un colmillo de Nundu, un depredador de la sabana africana- explica mientras busca la hoja para hacer la factura- Una varita flexible y ligera, prefecta para duelos. La piedra que lleva incrustada al final del mango es un cuarzo helado. Se supone que esta varita va a ser sorprendentemente poderosa si se junta con el mago adecuado.

Jack asiente complacido. Al instante tiene a su abuelo al lado, dispuesto a pagar los veintitrés galeones que le pide Shirley por la espectacular varita.

Cuando Rapunzel se acerca a la puerta haciendo equilibrios con sus compras el enorme Norte la atura con un grito un poco demasiado alto.

-¡Eh! Te llevamos a tu casa- asegura tan pancho.

-Vivo en una zona residencial muggle- intenta explicarse ella- No creo que sea buena idea, acabaríamos llamando mucho la atención.

Norte no cede y le quita la jaula de Máximus junto el resto de paquetes. Las señoritas no deben llevar peso. Veinte minutos más tarde se aparecen en un callejón oscuro a veinte metros de su casa. Ella intenta escabullirse y volver sola a casa pero no le dejan y acaban los tres apretujados en el diminuto ascensor. Jack le sonríe, parece emocionado con eso de ir en ascensor, pero sin lugar a dudas el que más lo disfruta es Norte. El hombre no deja de preguntar por el funcionamiento de todo, Rapunzel responde a sus preguntas como pude, demasiado nerviosa como para centrarse en nada.

¿Y si Gothel sigue en casa? ¿Qué se supone que va a explicarle?

Por suerte su madre no está. Ha dejado una notita en la nevera diciendo que no llegará a cenar y que se pida algo a domicilio, que tendría que haberle sobrado lo suficiente de sus compras. Ofrece te a sus invitados, pero no lo aceptan. Jack le explica que van a llegar tarde a una reunión que tiene su abuelo con la Directora McGonagall, pero aceptan el paquetito de galletas caseras que Rapunzel insiste en que se lleven. 

Cuando por fin se queda sola corre a su habitación y abre el último corazón de bruja que tiene y Jack la mira sonriente con un fondo invernal a su espalda y el pelo y esa bonita sudadera azul salpicados de nieve. Es tan guapo. Y Punzie tendrá la suerte de ir al mismo curso que él durante los próximos siete años.

Se duerme con mil y una fantasías sobre lo que podrían hacer Jack y ella en Hogwarts en la cabeza y sueña con un espectacular castillo de hielo al que el sol arranca millones de brillantes arcoíris.


	2. Una mañana revoltosa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Nervios nervios
> 
> Tada! El segundo capitulo~
> 
> En realidad es el primero que escribí, aunque empezaba directamente en la estación y no estaba tan centrado en Mérida.
> 
> Me voy del tema. Solo os pediré que disfrutéis de la lectura, y ya que estáis dejad algún comentario. Sugerencias, peticiones, declaraciones, chorradas varias.

Al despertar noto un cuerpo caliente contra mi espalda. Me retuerzo con cuidado y miro por encima del hombro. Hamish está acurrucado a mi lado. Ya llevaba unos días inquieto, parece que la idea de que yo me vaya durante un tiempo no le acaba de gustar. Debe ser por eso que se ha metido en mi cama esta noche. La última noche antes de que me vaya.

Me incorporo y me apoyo sobe los codos para mirar la hora en el despertador. He intentado convencer a Papá y Mamá de que me compren un móvil, pero parece una tarea imposible. Papá no cree que tenga edad y Mamá no deja de repetir que en Hogwarts no voy a poder usarlo y que sería algo inútil. ¿Y en verano? ¿Nadie piensa que pasará en verano? Todo el mundo tendrá un maldito móvil menos yo.

6:18  
LUN 1 DE SEPTIEMBRE

Me entretengo medio minuto a apagar la alarma que iba a sonar a las siete y hundo la cabeza en la almohada de nuevo. Me encantaría poder volver a dormirme, aunque, con la bola de nervios que cosquillea en mi estómago, dudo mucho que eso sea posible.

Hay suficiente luz en la habitación como para poder ver perfectamente. Hamish, el más pequeño de mis hermanos –mi favorito, no voy a negarlo– acurrucado a mi lado, con su carita de bebé y la nariz arremangada y, ahora que me fijo, una mancha de pintura azul en la oreja, que seguramente se le escapó a mamá anoche. Suspira satisfecho en sueños es tan mono cuando duerme. Me he despertado tan temprano que quizás si pueda acabar el álbum de fotos.

No es que sea una chica muy artística, al contrario. Pero me gustaría poder llevarme un recuerdo de casa. Nunca he estado tanto tiempo tan lejos de casa y me preocupa un poco que me dé un ataque de morriña a la semana y poco de estar allí.

Encima de nuestras cabezas, arrapado al cabecero de metal de mi cama, está el búho más altivo de la historia. Un búho real, con unas enormes garras –que ya han llenado el cabezal de arañazos–, unos cuernos eternamente erguidos y esos profundos ojos de color dorado que me vigilan prácticamente todo el tiempo. Los trillizos lo bautizaron como Mor’du ¬– el brujo que por culpa de su ansia de poder acabó convertido en un enorme oso salvaje–por que aseguraban que daba la misma impresión que tendría que dar el mítico oso. El bicho odia a mi padre, a muerte, pero se deja mimar por los trillizos y pasa la mayor parte del tiempo cerca de mí, así que supongo que yo también le caigo bien. Quizás tenga algo que ver en que sea la única capaz de darle ratoncitos vivos sin montar un espectáculo.

En el piso de abajo escucho a mamá trasteando en la cocina. Cojo aire y con todo el cuidado del mundo levanto las sabanas para intentar escurrirme sin despertar a Hamish. Ya vendrá mamá más tarde a despertarle a gritos. De momento, que duerma. 

Me quedo sentada al borde de la cama mirando un calcetín que intenta esconderse bajo la mesita de noche. Bostezo y me pongo en pie. Aparto un mechón rizado que me cae sobre los ojos y me acerco al armario. Hay un vestido de un preocupante tono azul cielo colgado de una percha en la puerta entreabierta del armario de roble macizo. Lo descuelgo, le doy un vistazo y lo vuelvo a colgar en su sitio. Me rasco la espalda –creo que me ha picado un mosquito, justo en medio de la espalda– y decido que lo mejor será bajar a desayunar en pijama. Le echo un vistazo a Hamish, que se remueve y bufa sin llegar a despertarse y salgo al pasillo arrastrando los pies.

La puerta del nuevo cuarto de Harris está abierta. Hace poco mis padres decidieron que era un buen momento para pasar a los trillizos a las camas grandes y nos hemos pasado prácticamente todo el verano de reforma –convirtiendo un viejo trastero en una habitación y dividiendo al enorme habitación que compartían los tres para conseguir dos habitaciones bastante decentes– Creo que Harris, es el único que no se cuela en la cama de papá y mamá al menos una vez por semana.

Harris duerme completamente estirado contra la pared, con el enorme osito de peluche tendido a su lado, como si compartieran la cama. Cada uno de los trillizos tiene el mismo peluche: un osezno oscuro con dos manchas de color más claro alrededor de los ojos y la cabeza tremendamente grande. Los hizo mamá durante el embarazo y se nota que el de Harris fue el primero. Tiene un ojo un poco más arriba y la pata inferior derecha tiene un bulto preocupante, pero al niño le encanta que el suyo sea especial. Yo bordé sus nombres en la pata izquierda. No es un trabajo muy limpio pero a mi parecer no me quedaron demasiado mal, contando con que tenía siete años.

Mamá me recibe en la cocina con un cariñoso buenos días y una taza de leche fría con cacao. Parece que se ha despertado tranquilita y lo agradezco. No me apetece irme estando enfadada con ella. Me pregunta si estoy nerviosa y me doy cuenta de que ella sí, le tiembla el cuchillo de untar en la mano.

-Un poco- le contesto- ¿No habrás comprado mermelada de melocotón no?

Dice que se ha olvidado. Yo sé que es mentira. Como la mermelada de arándanos es su favorita esa es la única que entra en casa. Me pregunto si en Hogwarts habrá mermelada de melocotón para desayunar.

-¿Has visto el vestido azul que te he dejado?- lo pregunta sin dejar de hacer bocadillos, sin girarse a mirarme, como si no tuviera importancia.

-Sí ¿pero ir en tren con ese vestido no va a ser incomodísimo?- Voy a intentar que me deje ponerme cualquier otra cosa, odio ese vestido.

-Con ese vestido estarás monísima- afirma ella como si fuera el argumento más convincente de la historia de los argumentos convincentes- Yo lo veo más adecuado.

¿Adecuado para qué? Pienso hastiada. ¿Para pasarme el viaje vigilando que la falda no se me suba? ¿Para tener que pelearme con todos esos ganchos y botoncitos a la hora de ponerme el uniforme? 

-¡Pero mamá!

-Además- continua sin permitir que defienda mi vestuario- Hoy vas a conocer a mucha gente y no queremos que piensen que eres una chica más del montón ¿verdad?  
Odio cuando hace eso. Hablar por las dos. Como si no supiera que mi manera de pensar es completamente opuesta a la suya. Como si creyera que yo no sé de qué va la cosa. 

Quiere que lleve el vestido y voy a tener que apechugar. Bufo exasperada y me levanto de la mesa con rudeza. Mamá me censura con un gruñido leve, de esos que solo nos dedica a mi padre y a mí cuando le llevamos la contraria.

-¡Vale!

Salgo de la cocina ignorando el tono de reproche con el que mi madre me llama. Papá y yo nos cruzamos en las escaleras y él me despeina con cariño, murmurando un buenos días y preguntándome por lo ocurrido con los ojos.

-Mamá es tonta- pretendo seguir mi camino peor él me para cogiéndome del codo.

-Tu madre no es tonta- dice tranquilo, parece que tampoco escucha los reproche que mamá sigue soltando en la cocina- Es una mujer de carácter fuerte, algo terca. Como tú- añade pinchándome la nariz- Ella solo quiere lo mejor para ti. El único problema es que le cuesta aceptar que su hijita es una criaja rebelde con ganas de dar por saco- se me escapa una sonrisa por debajo de la nariz y él se lo toma como una victoria.

Me da un poco de rabia que mi padre siempre acabe defendiéndola a ella. Aunque no tenga la razón. Como con la mermelada.

A principios de verano traje a casa un pote de mermelada de melocotón casera de la Señora Hale. Obligué a toda la familia a probarla por qué a mí me encantó, pero mamá no le dio importancia. Tuve que insistir mucho para que se dignara a probar un poquito, y cuando por fin lo hizo sentenció que la mermelada de arándanos que teníamos en casa era mucho mejor. Aún y con todo yo le pedí que comprara un botecito de mermelada de melocotón para mí, lo apunté en la lista y le pedí a mi padre que se lo recordara. Cuando el sábado volvieron de la compra no había ni rastro de la mermelada de melocotón pero sí que había dos botes –y no uno– de mermelada de arándanos. Le pregunté a mamá el por qué y ella, tan tranquila, me dijo que se había olvidado. Yo tenía muy claro que era mentira, que mamá odiaba que yo prefiriera la mermelada de melocotón casera de la señora Hale a su mermelada de arándanos de supermercado, pero papá la defendió aunque también sabía que era mentira. Después de eso estuve dos semanas sin hablar con ellos todo lo que no fuera indispensable, y des de ese día todos los días iba a desayunar o merendar a casa de Cora Hale –que también entrará en Hogwarts este año.

Cuando entro en mi habitación Hamish ya está despierto y me mira con sus enormes ojos verdes. Me dejo caer sobre la cama y reboto a su lado. Mor’du extiende sus enormes alas sobresaltado y dejo caer una disculpa antes de darle un beso en la punta de la nariz a mi hermanito. Vamos a deshacer el baúl. Mamá no va a poder controlar lo que haga y diga en Hogwarts. Tampoco podrá obligarme a ponerme alguno de esos absurdos vestiditos de princesa tan molestos así que no hay por qué llevarme ninguno.

Abrimos el viejo baúl de viaje de mi abuela, el que me regaló cuando era pequeña, poco antes de dejarnos. Es muy “retro”, chapado en madera y con remaches de latón que están oscurecidos por los años. Hay una infinidad de pegatinas de distintas destinaciones por toda la superficie: Montreal, Barcelona, San Petersburgo, Londres, Marsella, Roma, Atenas… Hay un elefante que parece grabado a fuego en la superficie lisa del baúl, seguramente indio, y en un costado hay un largo escrito en lo que parece ser ¿alemán? El interior está forrado con distintos tipos de papeles de colores. En la tapa, por ejemplo, hay un estampado floral muy hortera con un pequeño parche en una esquina de color gris verdoso. El resto parece empapelado con pequeños recortes de distintos tamaños, texturas y colores que le dan una apariencia de lo más divertida al baúl.

Papá me contó una vez que mi abuela Marjorie Defoe era una mujer extravagante que quedó viuda muy joven y que a la que sus hijas –Mamá y la Tía Wanda– se fueron de casa vendió la mayor parte de la colección de coches clásicos del abuelo y empezó a viajar hasta que sus huesos dijeron basta. 

Mamá ha ordenado todo lo que hay en el baúl perfectamente. No hace falta mirar mucho para saber que nada de lo que hay ahí metido es de mi agrado y, con una sonrisa en los labios y un poco de esfuerzo vaciamos todo el contenido del enorme baúl en el suelo.

Mientras Hamish va metiendo la ropa en el armario yo me acerco al escritorio y meto todas las fotos que he ido recopilando en una cajita clara de madera. En una salen mis padres sonrientes, abrazados en la cocina. En otra tres pares de ojos verdes me miran des de lo alto del tobogán que papá montó en el jardín. También hay una de Harris leyendo un cuento encima de las piernas de mamá, Hubert sale de fondo haciendo el ganso. La señora Hale, su marido y sus tres hijos – Laura, Derek y Cora– protagonizan una simpática foto que hice en nuestra excursión al Lago Ness. 

La familia Hale siempre ha sido el centro de los cotilleos de Kirkhill, porqué son una familia íntegramente de licántropos. A mamá tampoco le hace mucha gracia que me junte con Cora, pero en su afán de ser ultra correcta se mantiene callada. Yo no puedo entender que tiene de malo que sean hombres lobo. Mientras pasen las noches de luna llena en la reserva no tiene por qué haber ningún problema. 

Hay una foto de los trillizos dormidos en una hamaca al sol, con sus tres ositos apoyados al pie de uno de los árboles. La señora Collins me saluda des de detrás del escaparate de su panadería en otra foto y el señor Collins me sonríe en su quiosco en la siguiente. Tengo una foto de mamá y papá durmiendo la siesta en el sofá. Hay un montón de fotos de la familia: La regordeta Tía Wanda con su apretado moño y esa sonrisa de borracha, el Tío Allistor saludando des de su barca, la Tía abuela Marla sonriéndome des de su mecedora y la prima Helena con su hijo recién nacido Marcus. También hay unas pocos fotos que he rescatado de viejos álbumes familiares: La abuela Marjorie con su ropa colorida y mil y un complementos de bisutería barata y la Tía Marla–su hermana– en Camden Market, el abuelo Allistor–el padre de mi papá– de joven con el uniforme del ejército, el Tío Allistor y Papá cuando eran pequeños y un montón de pequeñas fotos antiguas en las que prácticamente aparece la familia al completo. 

Meto también unas tijeras, un bote de pegamento y un álbum de esos para pegar recortes y decorarlos y dejo la cajita al fondo del baúl. A su lado metemos dos libros que me regalaron por mi cumpleaños, hace dos días, y que aún no he podido leerme: Battle Royale y WWZ –mamá los aborrece por completo–. El tercer libro que me regalaron–The Name of the Wind– va directo a la riñonera.

El Tío Allistor me regaló esa riñonera de cuero encantada por mi cumpleaños. Creo que es el mejor regalo que me hicieron ese día. Está bajo un hechizo que permite que le meta infinidad de cosas aún y que sea bastante pequeña. ¡Y no pesa nada! Es genial. Por supuesto que a mi madre no le gusta, según ella las riñoneras son para los andrajosos.

Mamá ha comprado una cajita de madera clara con la tapa de color azul para que guarde la ropa interior. Ella la ha llenado de ropa interior con volandas y pinta de ser incómoda. No dudo en vaciarla un cajón y meto dentro unas cuantas braguitas sin costura, unos pares de calcetines, los dos sujetadores que me regaló Tía Wanda por mi cumple y todas las medias y calcetines largos que compró mamá para que no pasara frío con la falda, antes de enviar a Hamish a una misión súper secreta en la que tendrá que recuperar mi bolso del comedor sin que nadie le descubra. Se va de la habitación ahogando su risa infantil entre sus manos de bebé y sonrío porque es que es un crío adorable.

Cuando vuelve la caja con la ropa interior ya está en el baúl, sepultada bajo unos cuantos pantalones y un par de jerséis. Entre los dos elegimos la sudadera roja que compré en París y que me va enorme y la metemos en el baúl. Buscamos las tres camisetas más divertidas de mi armario y añadimos un par de básicas de tirantes y una camisa de leñador lila.

Dentro de mi neceser encontramos un millar de champús con aromas florales que van a resultarme inútiles a la hora de domar mi cabellera así que envío al pequeño agente especial al sótano a buscar los botes de champú que mamá tuvo que comprar el viernes.

Entre las cosas que había metido mamá hay una bolsa con la palabra “zapatos” bordada, la abro, saco los tres pares de zapatitos y meto las Martens granates que papá me compró de estranquis y las converse altas negras. Los guantes sin dedos que me hizo la Tía abuela Marla quedan justo encima.

Cuando Hamish vuelve solo trae el champú. Antes de que pueda preguntar aparece Hubert con el suavizante y Harris con el acondicionador. Entre los cuatro acabamos de ordenar el baúl en nada y cuando mamá llama a la puerta y envía a los niños a desayunar acabamos de esconder toda la ropa que aún había en medio bajo la cama. Ella suspira y se sienta en mi cama.

-He estado hablando con Papá y… Y creo que ya eres mayorcita y puedes elegir como vas a vestirte para ir a la estación- suena abatida, como si hubiera perdido una gran batalla, pero yo estoy exultante y amo a mi Padre. ¡La ha convencido! 

-Ya sabes que soy un poco cabezota- dice con una sonrisa cansada en los labios- Y a veces se me olvida de que tú ves el mundo des de una perspectiva completamente diferente. No soy una madre tan “guay” como Talía Hale pero no soy tan mala ¿verdad?

Casi me sabe mal que me mire con esa cara. Adoro a mi madre: es una plasta y una mandona y siempre está dándome el palo con los modales y el protocolo, pero es mi madre, mi mami, y por mucho que peleemos la quiero un montón.

Cuando mamá se va papá entra con algo escondido tras la espalda. Me lanzo a su cuello y le doy mil veces las gracias por haber hecho entrar en razón a Mamá, él me pregunta si hemos hecho las paces con mamá y en cuanto le digo que está todo arreglado me tiende la chaqueta de cuero oscuro que me regaló el Tío Allistor y que mamá escondió porque “no era apropiada”.

En momentos como estos adoro a mi padre. Le haría un altar. Cuando va a meter la chaqueta en el baúl y descubre todos los “cambios de última hora” que he hecho rompe a reír y me despeina con su mano enorme.

Vamos a ir a Londres por la Red Flú. A papá no le hace nada de gracia tener que usar un método tan poco ortodoxo e insiste en que podríamos haber salido ayer por la mañana y así aprovecharíamos para hacer un poco de turismo en familia antes de que me vaya pero a Mamá no le gusta hacer trayectos largos en coche, y de Kirkhill a Londres hay un tramo largo. Así que: Red Flú.

Mamá ha quedado con una vieja amiga de su madre para que nos deje usar su chimenea– vive a solo dos manzanas de King’s Cross– y parece que sus nervios aumentan por momentos. Lleva a Harris cogido de la mano y lo arrastra por la cocina mientras acaba los preparativos. Papá está echándole 3 en 1 a los ruedines que le hemos incorporado al baúl. Yo, por mi parte, me peleo con Mor’du para que se meta en su jaula. Cuando tocan las 09:00 am Mamá saca el saquito de los Polvos Flú y nos da instrucciones:

-Mérida cruza la primera con Hamish. Después vas tu Fergus, con Hubert y el equipaje. Yo cruzo la última con Harris para asegurarme de que todo va bien.

Papá no lo tiene tan claro y la mira como si ni siquiera entendiera el idioma en el que el habla.

-Elinor cielo…

-Hay que decir la dirección vocalizando, el 442 de Caledonia Street ¿Vale?

-Cariño…

-Codos pegados al cuerpo, ojos cerrados… No os mováis demasiado y ¡Ah! No respiréis muy fuerte. Las cenizas en el cuello son incomodísimas.

-Elinor…

-La señora Collins nos estará esperando con

-¡Elinor!- Mamá calla por fin y Papá suspira pasándose la mano por la cara- Cielo… Esto de los polvos mágicos no lo veo yo del todo claro. ¿Y si digo mal la dirección? O… O no sé, ¿pasa algo?

Mamá tiene la paciencia de explicarle todo el procedimiento de nuevo. Papá es muggle, no sabía nada del Mundo Mágico hasta que, después de unos años de estar con mamá, ella se lo contó. Nunca le había molestado demasiado, nunca hasta que se ha tenida que ver involucrado en Abracadabras y teletransportaciones en chimenea. 

Veinte minutos más tarde estoy enfrente de la chimenea con Hamish aferrado a la zurda y un puñado de polvos en la diestra.

-442 de Caledonia Street- Me recuerda mamá. Yo asiento nerviosa y miro a Hamish que parece terriblemente emocionado con toda la parafernalia esta.

Cojo aire, lo suelto, levanto la mano y tiro los polvos al suelo. La chimenea se incendia con enormes llamas verdes y Papá suelta una palabrota. Pienso en respirar por la nariz cuando me meto en la chimenea y suelto el aire lentamente cuando me doy cuenta que no estoy ardiendo. Aún y estar rodeada de llamas solo noto un calorcito de lo más agradable.

-Soy como la antorcha humana- comenta Hamish cuando lo cojo en brazos, pero estoy demasiado nerviosa como para darle una contestación. “442 de Caledonia Street, 442 de Caledonia Street, 442 de Caledonia Street”.

-442 de Caledonia Street.

Siento como posiblemente me sentiría si me metiera en un váter gigante y tirara de la cadena. Todo me da vueltas y escucho a Hamish gritar emocionado en mi oído. “Los codos pegados al cuerpo” me recuerdo intentando ignorar el mareo que me sube por la garganta. Nos rodean llamas verdes que dan vueltas y no puedo evitar desear que todo eso pare. Y para.

Abro los ojos en un saloncito pequeño y decorado en su totalidad en azul. Hamish me comenta que se siente un poco mareado, yo tengo la sensación de que el suelo se mueve así que prefiero bajarle, no fuera que me caiga y nos hiciéramos daño los dos.

Una vieja alta, delgada como un palo de escoba y con el pelo gris recogido en un moño alto y apretado nos tiende un par de vasos llenos de un líquido rojizo que huele ha salado.  
-Bebe cielo- me dice la anciana- Te irá bien para el mareo.

Es como una abuelita adorable que nos dedica una sonrisa amable en todo momento. La señora Collins nos obliga a sentarnos en un diván azul y nos ofrece galletas mientras va parloteando sobre la Abuela Marjorie y Mamá. Entonces, acompañado de un sonoro “Joder” que le provoca la risa tonta a Hamish, aparece Papá con mi baúl y Mor’du agarrados con fuerza y Hubert colgado de su cuello como una cría de koala.

-¡Tú debes ser Fergus!

La señora Collins les hace sentarse y les ofrece el mismo zumo que a nosotros. Papá se deja caer en un sillón azul y empieza a refunfuñar. Parece que este modo de transporte no acaba de hacerle el peso. La anciana se ríe un poco y, como se da cuenta de que no le ha hecho gracia el zumo, le sirve un culito de licor.

-A mi marido tampoco le gustaba nada de nada la Red Flú. Yo tengo que admitir que la aparición es mucho más cómoda. Bueno a mí parecer al menos.

Habla muy rápido y sin vocalizar, y tiene un acento muy londinense que, ahora mismo me cuesta un poco de descifrar. Me recuerda un poco a la Prima Helena–ella también tiene acento londinense, pero a ella puedo entenderla sin problemas porque habla bastante más lento– lleva una camisa con volantes y una falda negra con flores estampadas que le llega hasta taparle los pies. 

Mamá llega inmediatamente después de que me termine el “zumo” al que la señora Collins ha llamado Desmareador. A diferencia de Papá y yo parece que Mamá no ha entrado en una lavadora infernal y se ve fresca y elegante. Deja a Harris al suelo –él sí que parece un poco mareado– y le da un gran abrazo a la vieja.

-¡Dolly! Estás estupenda. No has cambiado nada de nada- Dolly se ríe y se mete un poco con mamá. Que si tiene arrugas, que si se le nota el peso de los años. Son chistes que a mí no me hacen una pizca de gracia pero a Papá se le escapa una sonrisilla. 

***

King’s Cros está tremendamente abarrotada. Todo el mundo corre de un lado a otro. Es como si todos fueran tarde. Mamá se despide de Dolly en la entrada de la estación, más tarde irán a cenar con ella (o eso creo). Papá coge un carrito y carga el equipaje, como sobra un poco de espacio delante los trillizos se enzarzan en una pelea que acaba ganando Hubert.

Hubert suele ganar todas las peleas, es el que empezó a andar antes, se le dan bien los deportes y es un poco más violento que los otros dos. Es el ojito derecho de Papá. Hamish suele compararlo con los Quarterbacks de las series americanas, que son muy tontos y se meten siempre con el protagonista guay.

Así que Hubert acaba sentado en la parte frontal del carrito con gesto triunfal. Papá se ríe y le felicita –según él Hubert es todo un guerrero– pero Harris no se deja amilanar por esa pequeña derrota y con Hamish de la mano se suben encima del baúl. 

Es el tipo de estrategias que suele seguir Harris: deja que Hubert se regodee en su victoria y después hace algo que le deja mal. A veces es con el desayuno, cuando Hubert acaba lamiendo la última madalena y Harris consigue que Mamá le prepare tortitas. O a veces se pelean por ser el jugador uno en la Xbox y al final Harris y Hamish acaban dejándole solo con su jugador uno y acaban jugando en el patio. Papá suele quejarse cuando hace eso, dice que Harris solo pretende dejar en ridículo a su hermano, pero, y en eso coincido con Mamá, está muy bien que Harris ponga a Hubert en su sitio de vez en cuando, si no acabará siendo un niño malcriado.

Mamá me coge de la mano en cuanto nos zambullimos en la marea de gente. Se supone que tenemos que confundirnos con los muggles– eso ha dicho ella– pero, no sé cómo lo hace, que aún y vestida con ese soso vestido verde destaca. Se ve mágica. No entiendo como el resto de la gente no se da cuenta. El guarda al que se para a preguntar por el andén 10 se la queda mirando un segundo, como si también notara la magia pero no supiera que es lo que hace especial a Mamá, y acaba por explicarle que el andén lleva cerrado prácticamente medio año y que el ten a Williamsburg saldrá del andén 3. Ella tiene que inventarse una mala excusa– malísima diría yo– sobre que ha quedado con la hermana de papá allí y el guarda termina por señalar un puente que hay unos metros más allá. Cuando nos alejamos de él Papá ríe un poco por debajo de su tupido y pelirrojo bigote y le explica a mamá el porqué de la cara rara del guarda.

-Nadie queda en un andén cerrado Elinor. 

-Si mamá- pincho yo también- Debe haber pensado que somos unos raros.

Ella bufa y Hubert se ríe des del carrito mientras ponemos dirección al ascensor.

Cinco minutos después Papá se da cuenta de algo importante. King’s Cross no tiene un andén 9 y ¾. 

-Por supuesto que existe el andén 9 y ¾- responde Mamá- Pero no esperarás que esté a la vista de los muggles ¿no?

Papá frunce el ceño cuando pronuncia muggle. No le gusta la palabrita, le suena ofensiva, como si le recriminara que él no puede hacer magia. A los trillizos en cambio les hace mucha gracia escucharla, posiblemente por primera vez– Mamá no suele hablar con esos términos en casa, y menos delante de ellos– pero no tardan en asumirla y ponerse a repetirla una y otra vez sin siquiera conocer el significado.

Al otro lado del puente hay mucha menos gente, parece que están renovando esa ala de la estación y que solo se utiliza el andén 7, por lo que no es de extrañar que las poca gente que espera a que llegue su tren en el andén 7 mire extrañada a todos los que se dirigen hacia el fondo del pasillo.

Todos llevan carritos como el nuestro. En todos los carriles hay baúles. Y la gran mayoría tienen alguna jaula o cesta encima. No tardo en descubrir que los magos y brujas tienen un gusto pésimo para vestir. Hay una señora gorda con un jersey negro ajustado con lentejuelas y una falda ancha que parece que tenga todos los colores del arcoíris, su marido lleva un kilt quizás demasiado corto y una camisa blanca con un pingüino bordado en el pecho. También hay una mujer muy alta con un traje pantalón de color verde moca y unos tacones con plataforma con tachuelas, acompañada de su hijo que luce muy orgulloso una sudadera en la que se puede leer “I don’t go University”. Sospecho que el pobre chaval no acaba de entender el chiste de la sudadera, pero no creo que nadie se fije en ello ya que lleva unas horribles bambas blancas con lucecitas que se encienden cada vez que da un paso.

Los trillizos se ríen a carcajada limpia mientras señalan a los más “originales”, Papá tampoco disimula demasiado que se diga, incluso Mamá tiene que disimular alguna risotada.  
-En el mundo mágico rigen otras tendencias- intenta excusarlos, pero solo consigue que Papá se ría tan fuerte que acaba teniendo una taque de tos. Hamish me hace prometer que nunca me vestiré de esa forma tan rara.

-¡Es allí!- Mamá señala en dirección a los andenes 9 y 10. Exactamente al muro que hay entre los dos.

La miramos escépticos un segundo, justo antes de ver como la señora del traje mosca y su hijo hacen un sprint directo hacia la pared de ladrillos y desaparecen.  
-No voy a correr hacia un muro Elinor.

Como es de esperar Papá se cierra en banda y por una vez no me apetece intentar convencerle de que podría ser divertido– como la vez que fuimos de visita a ese zoo mágico en Gales–. Incluso los trillizos parecen dudar de la cordura de Mamá. Ella intenta explicarse, pero usa palabras equivocadas que solo consiguen que Papá se cierre más– como mágico, sin peligro, experiencia interesante–. Está explicándonos que no hay ningún peligro cuando una mujer rechoncha, sonriente, y muy del norte se nos acerca con pasitos pequeños y apresurados.

-Perrrdonen perrro podrrrian mostrrrarnos como llegarr a platforma devyat’ i tri chetverti?

-Supongo que está preguntando por el andén 9 y ¾ ¿verdad?- Mamá sonríe cortés y la mujercita asiente a toda velocidad- Nosotros vamos allí también. Si gustan pueden acompañarnos.

-¡Slava Bogu! Llevábamos media horrra dando vueltas con el equipaje-Es poco más alta que yo, con los mofletes sonrojados y el pelo rubio atado en un enorme. Sonríe con el ceño fruncido estruja una chaquetita de punto entre sus manos rechonchas- Suerrte que hemos salido temprrrano de casa. No como desía Pyotr,- Tiene la voz chillona, un acento ¿ruso? muy marcado y habla duro y plano pero no deja de sonreír en ningún momento. Resulta simpática- Mi marrrido es tan cabesota….

-Es complicado encontrarlo si nunca ha estado aquí- comenta Mamá.

-Rrealmente empesabamoss a prrreocuparrnos por si no encontrrrrabamos el trrrren y mi pequeño no podía ir al cole.

Me fijo en el “pequeño”. Tiene que tener mi edad pero es el doble de grande que yo. Aunque es alto y fuerte y tiene la espalda muy ancha no da la impresión de ser un tipo aterrador, todo al contrario. Se mantiene un par de metros por detrás de su madre con una pose encogida que le hace ver como un niño tímido demasiado grande.

-Yo soy Inna Groff- dice la mujer estrechando la mano de Mamá con esa emoción tan típica de la gente de campo-Essste es Kristoff- su madre le empuja literalmente a la conversación- Y el que parrrese que vaya a comerrrse a alguien, el que essta con el carrrito debajo del númerrro diez, es Pyotr, mi marrrido.

Hubert ríe y se lanza al cuello de Papá- Parece un troll- dice con una risita antes de caer a mi lado - Un troll de las montañas- Tengo que ahogar la carcajada que sube por mi garganta y lo subo en brazos.

-Que no te escuche Mamá- le susurró al oído divertida.

Harris y Hamish no tardan en imitar a su hermano y saltan del carrito también. Parece que Mamá pierde los nervios un segundo mientras ve como sus niños se desperdigan. Papá le quita hierro al asunto, son unos críos inteligentes, no les va a pasar nada, y ella suspira y se peina un mechoncito que se le ha escapado del recogido.

Pyotr y Papá encajan a la primera. Por increíble que parezca ese tipo es aún más enorme que mi padre. Mandíbula fuerte y tensa y ceño fruncido, seguro que a él tampoco no le hace gracia el tema mágico. Papá y él se dan un apretón y sus manos juntas parecen bastante más grandes que mi cabeza, con rizos y todo. Cinco minutos después ya están discutiendo de futbol como si se conocieran de toda la vida. En cuanto la discusión pasa a ser una discusión sobre si Barsa o Manchester desconecto y centro mi atención en el “niño trol”. 

Le saludo con un hola despreocupado y Kristoff me dedica una pequeña sonrisa y me devuelve el saludo con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

-¿Tus padres son brujos?- pregunta él mirando a Papá con ojos grandes.

Sigo su mirada y niego lentamente- Solo mamá. Papá no tiene magia.

Ni tiene magia ni le hace el peso. Sonrío divertida ante el recuerdo de Papá preguntándome si realmente quería ir al “cole mágico raro ese de tu madre”

-¿Y tus hermanos?

-No lo sabemos. Mamá dice que si son magos estarán a punto de empezar a mostrarnos sus poderes, pero que hasta entonces tendremos que esperar- Si los trillizos realmente llegaran a mostrar sus poderes algún día seguro que a mi padre le daría un infarto -¿Y tus padres? ¿Son muggles los dos?- Kristoff no entiende y yo intento explicarme- Es la palabra que usan los magos para referirse a la gente sin magia, creo. A Papá no le gusta que Mamá le llame así, peor no es como si fuera un insulto o algo.

Kristoff calla, asiente y se limpia la nariz con la manga justo antes de que su madre le coja de la mano y le sonría nerviosa. Inna parece ser la más emocionada del grupo. Mamá también me coge a de la mano y le lanza una miradita a Papá, asegurándose que esté pendiente de lo que va a pasar.

-Pasaremos nosotras primero, así veis como va- informa ella antes de sonreírme emocionada- ¿Estás lista cielo?

Noto como la bola de nervios que era prácticamente inexistente esta mañana va haciéndose pesada en mi estómago. Nos ponemos las dos cara la pared y miro a Mamá entre nerviosa y confusa, ella me sonríe y empieza a caminar en dirección a los ladrillos.

Tengo que cerrar los ojos. No quiero ver como hace el ridículo en público de esa manera. Pero no nos chocamos contra nada, y cuando mamá se para abro los ojos y no puedo creer lo que veo.

Estamos en un andén. El andén 9 y ¾ si lo que reza la placa de la pared es correcto. Está lleno de gente estrafalaria y gatos y lechuzas y hay una enorme locomotora de color rojo reluciente parada sobre las vías. Nos apartamos del muro justo para ver como Inna y Kristoff aparecen, los dos con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Kristoff parece aterrado mientras que su madre sonríe exultante ya antes de abrir los ojos. Ella le dice algo en ruso y él le susurra una respuesta, Inna se ríe y le despeina con su mano rechoncha y Hubert choca contra su pandero.

Sin poder evitarlo rompo a reír, Inna se me suma, incluso mamá y Kristoff se ríen por lo bajo, y cuando Harris traspasa el muro dos segundos después y se tropieza con Hubert las risas ahogadas de Kristoff se convierten en una risa limpia que le sacude entero. 

Mamá se disculpa y cruza el muro de nuevo en busca de Papá. No me extrañaría que estuviera parado frente al muro, con el mango del carro bien apretado pero sin atreverse a dar el primer paso.

Hamish cruza cinco segundos más tarde y cuando descubre la estación deja caer una risa infantil y emocionada. Mamá tarda unos siete minutos– según ha contado Kristoff– en volver a cruzar el muro, acompañada esta vez de Papá y Pyotr que se presentan los dos con el ceño tan fruncido que parece que no tengan ojos.

-¿Ves como no era para tanto?

Papá no sonríe cuando ve la estación, pero me da la impresión que tiene que hacer un esfuerzo para no hacerlo. Se me acerca y nos revuelve el pelo a mí y a Hamish.  
-Vas a tener que soltarte de tu hermana- le dice a él. Hamish niega y se me abraza con fuerza, yo me río y le pincho un costado con el dedo, él se retuerce, ahoga una risa y al final desiste, no sin antes darme un meso sonoro y mojado en la mejilla. 

Cuando suena le silbido del tren Mamá se pone nerviosa y empieza a empujarnos hacia el tren. Me da un fuerte abrazo y aprovecha para recordarme que tengo que comportarme, yo me dejo abrazar y besuquear, pero solo hasta cierto punto, aún tengo algo de dignidad. Mamá se separa y es el turno de los trillizos que se me abrazan a las piernas y amenazan de no soltarme si no juro que les llamaré todas las semanas y les enviare “cosas mágicas”. Papá sube conmigo al tren, según él, para ayudarme a guardar el equipaje.

El pasillo es estrecho, tan estrecho que Papá parece un gigante. Mor’du se remueve inquieto dentro de la jaula así que cuelo un dedo entre los barrotes para acariciarle las plumas en un intento de calmarle un poco. 

Hemos subido al cuarto vagón, pero como está lleno pasamos al quinto. Allí hay algún compartimento libre pero Papá insiste en mirar en el siguiente– quizás por la atmósfera anárquica que se respira–. El cuarto vagón está prácticamente vacío. Se mete en el primer compartimento y, maniobrando con alguna dificultad sube mi baúl al altillo, también deja la jaula de Mor’du en lo alto, para que esté tranquilito. Antes de irse me estruja en un abrazo de oso y me hace prometerle que voy a ser una niña buena.

-Ahora que no vas a tener a tu madre encima todo el día no te me desmadres. 

Niego con la cabeza y le acompaño hasta la puerta de vagón.

-Escribiré todas las semanas- le prometo.

Cuando vuelvo al vagón descubro que hay un niño sentado junto a la ventana que me mira con unos ojos que habría jurado que eran grises, si no hubiese sido por la luz que refleja el cristal de la puerta al cerrarse y que le ilumina toda la cara permitiéndome ver que en realidad son de un verde algo apagado, pero precioso de todas formas. El reflejo le molesta y se corre hacia la derecha, quedando delante de mí.

Él me saluda- Hola- y yo me pregunto si toda su piel estará cubierta con esas pequitas.

-Ei- consigo articular al final, aunque el golpe de la puerta al abrirse de golpe y el grito histérico de la diminuta niña que prácticamente se lanza por la ventana ahogan mi voz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En un principio no quería hacer capítulos centrados en ningún personaje pero, no preguntéis el por qué, Mérida y Rapunzel han acabado protagonizando estos dos primeros capítulos. Hiccup y Jack no tendrán un capitulo suyo SUYO, al menos por el momento. Quizás más adelante... cuando estudie bien sus personajes y desarrolle su personalidad y esa' cosa'...


End file.
